


It’s too much, your white legs, It’s too much, your red lips

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ha suck it, implied!markhyuck, johnny ten yuta doyoung and hyuck are there, taeyong being the confident gay he is, there's johnten but only for a brief moment, what i imagined happening before the concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Where Taeyong flirts with Jaehyun on the last day of the Seoul concert.





	It’s too much, your white legs, It’s too much, your red lips

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD NOT HOLD IT IN I TRIED SO HARD I jksajksjalas TAT  
> anyway here's a short one for lee taeyong! i love you, yong. thanks for feeding us :>  
> (wrote this quickly, sorry if it's not any good hjssjk)  
> talk to me on twt! @cottonjaes

It’s two hours before their last concert in Seoul and everyone’s getting ready for the press conference held in an hour. Taeyong scrolls through his phone, monitoring their official account because it’s a certain someone’s turn to have a mini mention party on Twitter. He grins when he sees Jaehyun’s small _hi_ and patiently waits for his reply to the fans.

Johnny plops down beside him, phone on his hand, too and fixes his gaze on it, as if waiting for something to happen. Taeyong’s about to ask what he’s doing when Johnny’s phone lights up and rings, and it doesn’t take more than two buzzes before the taller presses answer.

“Hey, babe!”

_Oh, it’s Ten!_ Taeyong taps Johnny’s arm and signals him to tell the Thai man he says hello, but then Johnny puts the call on loudspeaker and Ten’s voice resonates through Taeyong’s ears.

“Yong! Good luck!”

“Hey, Ten! Thank you! Hope you’re okay over there. For sure you miss John Suh over here.” He replies, a playful tone displaying. Johnny nudges him lightly, but he hears Ten laughing over the phone.

Johnny turns the loudspeaker off and signals Taeyong he’s stepping out the room for a while. He nods, observing Johnny smiling differently as he talks to his boyfriend. He admires the two of them, really. How they’re able to keep their relationship strong despite being miles away from each other most of the time, He can’t imagine being in the same situation—he thinks he’s going to have a very hard time if he won’t be able to see Jaehyun everyday (it’s proven, when Jaehyun was out for a few days to film Law of the Jungle, Taeyong almost went crazy).

_Jaehyun._ Just the mere thought of him makes Taeyong blush. He’s lying if he says he’s not that crazy for him. Jaehyun just brings out things in Taeyong he thought he never had in him, he’s helped him regain his confidence, and not once has Jaehyun made him feel as if he’s alone. Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. The man who owns Lee Taeyong’s heart, not just Taeyong of NCT, who’s confident and sexy, who oozes charisma on stage—but Lee Taeyong born in Seoul, who’s shy and reserved, who’s a romanticist and finds happiness on the littlest things, who gets flustered by the smallest gestures.

“Where’s Johnny going?” Yuta sits beside him now, all done with his make-up and suit.

Taeyong refreshes the account and sees Jaehyun has replied to two people and laughs a little when he sees Jaehyun’s replied to someone who posted a picture his reaction when he threw his lightstick accidentally to the crowd. “Ten called him.” Taeyong replies, eyes not leaving his phone.

“Bet you wish you were as confident as Ten when it comes to your boyfriend, huh?” The Japanese teases him, and Taeyong decidedly ignores him, but only for Donghyuck to chime in on teasing him.

“Ha! Taeyong hyung gets flustered easily, I doubt he can flirt with Jaehyun hyung in public.”

“Hey! That’s not true!”

“What, the awards show? When your hands were sneaking up to Jae? Psh.” Doyoung comes out from nowhere and hangs his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. “You had no idea people saw you do that. ‘Sides, remember that live we did? On our group’s anniversary? You literally pushed Jaehyun away because he was getting close.”

The three of them roared in laughter, while Taeyong sat down and glared at Doyoung, losing all his interest on Jaehyun taking charge of their account that he doesn’t even notice Mark has been tweeting now.

The door opens, revealing none other than Jung Jaehyun, and Taeyong immediately catches his gaze. His boyfriend walks straight towards him, head cocking to the side because he’s confused as to why their three friends are making fun of Taeyong and why the latter was glaring at the three culprits. Jaehyun sits on Taeyong’s other side, taking his boyfriend’s hand on his immediately before asking what was going on.

“Hey, hyung, why the face? Hm?” He tightens his hold on Taeyong, urging him to speak but the smaller just pouts in reply. Jaehyun turns to Yuta, then, who’s calmed down a little.

“We were just playing around with Taeyong, Jae. No harm done.” Yuta flashes his cheekiest smile and runs off the other room, feeling frightened for his life when Taeyong turns to face him, eyes glinting.

“They told me I couldn’t flirt with you in public.”

Jaehyun chuckles lightly, his right hand letting go of Taeyong’s to embrace him sideways, but not before intertwining his left hand with the other’s. He winks at Doyoung and Donghyuck playfully, earning a nod from the two before they usher themselves out to leave the room. Taeyong snuggles on Jaehyun’s chest, but not too much that it ruins his boyfriend’s suit.

“It’s okay, I don’t need you to flirt with me on public, y’know. I’m aware of how much you love me anyway.”

“But I just want to be a little like Ten, or Hyuck. I mean, yeah, they’re being cautious and all but they still manage to give Johnny and Mark a hug or two without the staff telling them to.”  

“Hey, guys. They told us to assemble in the other room in a minute.” Johnny pops his head in and waves at Jaehyun before slamming the door close again.

Jaehyun unwraps Taeyong from him and stands, hand holding out for the cute baby in front of him. “Come on.”

“It’s okay, hyung, really. I prefer moments like this anyway.” He says as soon as Taeyong rises from the couch, pulling him a little closer and planting a small kiss on the latter’s nose. “Besides, I don’t think you can hold those blushes in when we’re out for the world to see.”

Taeyong cups his reddened cheeks in embarrassment as Jaehyun walks away from him, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a little after Taeyong’s part in City 127 that he suddenly feels this urge, this courage surge inside his body. And when he hears Jaehyun sing his part on the song, Taeyong smiles.

City 127’s last beat fades, and a familiar strum of guitar fills the whole dome, and Taeyong waits for his cue before he executes his plan.

_“Oh-oh-oh.”_ Donghyuck begins singing, and right then and there, Taeyong stands up from his chair, walking towards his target.

“TY!”

Taeyong begins to rap.

 

_(It’s too much) It’s too much, your white legs_

_It’s too much, your red lips_

 

He stands right beside Jaehyun and continues to do his thing, facing his boyfriend, who stands up in no time. They’re standing face-to-face now, and Taeyong could see a playful look on the taller’s eyes, suppressing his wide smile in. Taeyong does the _unthinkable_ and pokes Jaehyun’s _lips_ while keeping his composure. He could see Jaehyun’s expression change into _something unprofessional_ for a split second before they both face the crowd, and Taeyong hears them cheer and scream their lungs out, probably because of what he did.

 

_Un Bel Viso, all of you_

_Makes me imagine an image of an angel_

_Only mine, you got to be mine_

_I can’t open my eyes. Do you see me?_

Jaehyun puts his hand over Taeyong’s shoulder while the latter continues to perform, Jaehyun dancing along to the beat.

Then, Taeyong makes the move on his highlight of the night.

 

_None of the beautiful words that exist_

_Can explain you_

_You got it_

 

They face each other once again and Taeyong can see Jaehyun signaling him to come a little closer, but Taeyong _places_ his right hand on Jaehyun’s nape, looking straight to his eyes as he sings to Jaehyun words he would always want him to remember.

Jaehyun smiles at him teasingly, and he knows in a little while backstage, Jaehyun and the others will tease him to no end, but none of that matters now, Taeyong thinks, because somehow, every strand of hesitation and bashfulness in him disappeared in a click. Somehow, it was all worth it, acting all brave and confident as soon as he saw Jaehyun’s lips form the biggest grin he’s seen.

Somehow, it was all worth it when he felt this sudden wave of feelings all over his body and soul, heart beating fast for the man whose brown locks make him look like a prince, who’s voice makes Taeyong feel like he’s in heaven with an angel singing for him, who’s given him so much strength and love he feels more alive than ever;

who’s none other than the love of his life, Jung Jaehyun himself.

 


End file.
